


Я здесь (снова)

by DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Happy Ending, King Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Наконец все жертвы геноцида Таноса возвращаются в мир живых. Тор ждет единственного, того, кто больше всех заслуживает получить второй шанс.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 24





	Я здесь (снова)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Here (Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490537) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



> песня Dust in the Wind (оригинал Kansas) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH2w6Oxx0kQ

Глава 1: Никогда не сомневайся… 

— Баки!

Вновь материализовавшийся Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс выглядит немного ошеломленным возвращением из небытия, но поднимает голову на голос.

— Стив! — восклицает он и успевает сделать два шага, прежде чем оказаться в объятиях потного, окровавленного, но очень-очень живого Стива Роджерса.

— Я думал, что снова потерял тебя, — Стив задыхается, слезы текут из глаз, одна рука зарылась в темные волосы Баки.

Баки улыбается и смеется, нос к носу с человеком, которого он любит. — Не дождешься. Больше никогда.

Через несколько секунд возникает еще одно пятно света и Сэм Уилсон внезапно обнаруживает себя стоящим на этой странно красивой, истерзанной войной Луне, глядя вниз на вновь обретенное тело.

— Эм… может быть кто-нибудь мне может объяснить, что, черт возьми… — яростное объятие двух супер-солдат быстро заставляет его заткнуться. Он пронзительно вскрикивает и исчезает в клубке мышц и металла.

Неподалеку на этой же безмятежной равнине медленно появляется Питер Паркер. Он делает глубокий вдох, кладет руку на грудь, делает шаг назад и попадает прямо в объятия Тони Старка.

— М-Мистер Старк? Что происходит…

Тони прижимает голову Питера к своей бронированной груди и раскачивает его взад-вперед.

— Черт побери, Паркер, — бормочет он, — я думал, что никогда не смогу выбросить из головы _Dust in the Wind_.

— Эм… это песня?

— Грут! — Ракета мчится на четвереньках к своему другу, когда свечение вокруг него исчезает. Он прыгает в длинные, покрытые листвой руки. — Дружище, я так скучал по тебе!

— Я есть Грут!

Следующим появляется Т’Чалла. Потом Дракс. Затем Доктор Стрендж. Потом Мантис. Один за другим, все жертвы выбранного Таносом пути смерти и разрушения, возвращаются в мир живых. Они слегка потрясены, немного растеряны, но полностью готовы к эмоциональному приему, который оказывают им их избитые близкие. Их окружают поцелуи и объятия. То тут, то там среди толпы величайших героев вселенной проливаются слезы радости, раздаются крики изумления, смех, возгласы.

Стоя на небольшом расстоянии, Тор Одинсон наблюдает за этим воссоединением с торжествующей улыбкой. Его друзья живы. Им дали второй шанс. После этого дня больше не будет пролито слез поражения.

Медленно его улыбка гаснет. Он оборачивается, ищет. Надеется. Но больше никого нет. Больше никаких мерцающих кругов света. Никаких фигур, появляющихся на горизонте. Все, что было неправильно, исправилось в течение нескольких секунд. Камни были стерты из реальности, и все, что не затронуто их влиянием, остается таким, как было.

Возможно, это означает, что некоторые смерти были оправданы. Возможно, некоторые жизни должны были быть отданы, чтобы заплатить за это драгоценное, с таким трудом отвоеванное, воссоединение.

Взгляд Тора падает на Ванду Максимофф, которая со слезами на глазах мечется туда-сюда среди толпы, тщетно ища Вижна. Тор знает, что он не вернется. Только не после того, как Камни были вычеркнуты из времени и истории. Его сердце болит за нее.

И ему больно за себя.

Он садится на упавшую колонну и прислоняет к ней топор. Он пытается порадоваться за своих товарищей. В течение получаса Тор наблюдает, как они общаются, испытывая трепетную благодарность за обретение друг друга, рассказывая новости, произошедшие с момента Щелчка и утешая тех, чьи друзья навсегда потеряны. Чем больше проходит времени, тем труднее Тору становится дышать.

Возможно, некоторым душам суждено остаться там, где они пали.

Но в тот самый момент, когда два солнца начинают опускаться к фиолетовому горизонту, вихревая колонна радужного света каскадом падает в атмосферу. Внимание Тора привлекает не свет, потому что он стоит спиной к нему, а звук, сопровождающий его. Этот звук он знает всю жизнь.

Биврёст.

Тор вскакивает на ноги, по привычке хватая оружие и поворачивается лицом к пылающему порталу. Он щурится на свет, плащ развевается. Свет начинает затухать, оставляя после себя только несколько мерцающих искр.

В опаленном круге травы видна высокая и стройная фигура в светлых одеждах. Легкие доспехи отделаны мехом и серебром. Темные волосы до плеч падают знакомыми волнами.

Тор резко вдыхает и задерживает дыхание. Его сердце колотится.

Фигура поворачивается. Красные глаза встречаются с его собственными. Голубая кожа с едва заметными отметинами на лице, которое он знал и любил. И вот она, эта знакомая ухмылка, которая превращается в белозубую улыбку.

Тор чувствует, как что-то внутри ломается пополам. Он разжимает руку и топор тяжело ударяется о землю.

— Локи? — едва слышно произносит он.

Локи — возрожденный Локи, Ледяной Бог, Король Йотунхейма, освобожденный наконец от чар, которые сдерживали его истинное обличье, — разводит руками и моргает, отчего слезы, прилипшие к ресницам, катятся по лазурным щекам.

— Я здесь.

Глава 2: …что я люблю тебя

Тор бросается к Локи, до хруста ребер обнимает его и приподнимает в воздух.

— О, Локи, — кричит он. — Ты жив!

Локи морщится.

— Если ты меня… ох… сейчас же не отпустишь, идиот, то ненадолго!

Тор обретает некое подобие контроля над эмоциями и осторожно опускает Локи на землю, извиняющимся жестом похлопывая по бокам.

— Прости. Извини меня, — говорит он, едва переводя дыхание. — Прости, я… эм…

— Рад меня видеть, да, я вижу, брат.

Отбросив все формальности, Тор обхватывает лицо Локи грязными руками, глядя на него с удивлением. — Так значит это и есть твоя истинная форма. Ледяной Великан.

— Именно так. Кажется, я смог вернуть настоящий облик

Тор блуждает взглядом по лицу Локи, замечая новые детали. Он выглядит намного здоровее, понимает Тор. Настолько счастливее, словно бремя, которое он нес всю свою жизнь, наконец-то сняли с его плеч. Его кожа гладкая, рубиновые глаза сияют, и в них нет печати страха, вины или ревности. Он выглядит здоровым. Он выглядит свободным.

— Ты прекрасен, — тихо произносит Тор, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Локи.

Локи натянуто улыбается и смущенно опускает глаза.

— Мама тоже так сказала.

Улыбка Тора гаснет.

— Мама?

— Она ждет нас в Асгарде. Как и наши друзья.

На мгновение, Тор теряет дар речи. Наконец ему удается выдавить из себя:

— Хеймдалль?

Локи кивает.

— Да, Хеймдалль. Без него меня бы здесь не было. И Вольштагг вернулся. Сиф, Хогун, Фандрал — все они снова с нами. На его красивом лице появляется гримаса боли. — Хотя, боюсь, что Отец…

Тор делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Его руки соскальзывают с лица Локи и ложатся ему на плечи.

— Прости, — тихо говорит Локи и кладет руки на покрытые боевыми шрамами наручи Тора. — Тебе, наверное, кажется это ужасно несправедливым.

— Нет, Локи. Все в порядке, — Тор сглатывает и мужественно улыбается. — Не все, что потеряно, будет нам возвращено. Я благодарен за то, что у меня есть.

На лице Локи появляется сочувствие. — Ну, во всем нужно искать положительные стороны. Угадай, кто новый король Асгарда?

Тор хмурится, затем его лицо расслабляется от понимания.

— Конечно _ты_ , болван, — смеется Локи. Его смех напоминает перезвон хрустальных сосулек на еловых ветвях. — Возвращайся скорее. Мы готовы праздновать.

— Я… Кажется, Тор не может подобрать нужных слов. Все происходит слишком быстро. — А… как же _ты_?

Глаза Локи озорно сверкают.

— У короля Йотунхейма есть достаточно подарков, которыми ему хочется поскорее одарить нового государя. Между нашими народами будет мир, брат. Прошу прощения, я имею в виду, — его ресницы скромно трепещут, и он с усмешкой склоняет голову, — Ваше Величество.  
Тор больше не может сдерживать слезы. Они скользят по обеим его щекам, оставляя чистые белые следы и исчезают в бороде. Он протягивает руку и обхватывает тонкую голубую шею Локи. Прямую и цельную, словно ее никогда не ломали. Как сердце Тора.

— Сначала я должен попрощаться со своими друзьями, — тихо произносит он, оглядываясь через плечо. После чего поворачивается к Локи. — После этого я присоединюсь к тебе в Асгарде.

— Конечно, — отвечает Локи. — Только не задерживайся, брат. В этой вселенной еще найдутся те, кто тебя любит.

Тор выглядит огорченным, возможно, даже немного виноватым.

— Ты все еще среди них?

Знакомая улыбка Локи холодна и прекрасна, как первый снегопад зимой.

— Нет, — тихо говорит он. — Я над ними.

Он делает шаг вперед, берет лицо Тора в свои руки и целует его в потный лоб. За его спиной, тихо потрескивая, расцветает клочок инея. Тор резко вздыхает, холод приятно ощущается после такой жаркой, адской битвы.

Локи отстраняется и выдыхает облачко холодного пара через губы, растянутые в улыбке.

— Ты скоро вернешься домой, — шепчет он, кладя руку на нагрудник Тора.

Тор хватает тонкие синие пальцы Локи и уверенно сжимает их.

— Даю тебе слово.


End file.
